


Yöllisiä

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, PTP söpöstelyllä, Suomi | Finnish, adult characters, aikuiset hahmot, flangst, lohturomantiikkaa, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Harryn käsi lepäsi aivan Percyn käden vieressä, mutta se olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla mailien päässä.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 58. Päivällinen
Relationships: Harry Potter/Percy Weasley
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Yöllisiä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2012. Percy voi olla hiukkasen OoC, mutta mistäs me tiedetään, mitä sen päässä liikkuu kahdenkesken oltaessa O.O
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Percy lopetti selityksensä huomattuaan Harryn lasittuneen katseen.

"Pysyitkö perässä?" hän kysyi huolestuneena.

"No..." Harry empi. "Ehkä sitä oli hieman vaikea seurata. Kun en tiedä Turkista oikeastaan mitään, saati sitten Anatoliasta."

"Voin kyllä selittää —" Percy aloitti, mutta hiljeni kun Harryn kasvoilla välähti erikoinen ilme.

"Ehkä joskus myöhemmin?" Harry kysyi sovittelevasti ja viittasi tarjoilijan paikalle.

Percy nyökkäsi ja hymyili urheasti huolimatta siitä, että käsitti juuri pilanneensa heidän iltansa jaarittelullaan. Ja millaisen illan! Ravintola oli tyylikkäin, jonka Percy oli koskaan nähnyt. Hän kyllä tunnisti laadun, vaikka harvemmin jästiravintoloissa kävikään.

Taksimatka oli hiljainen. He istuivat takapenkillä tuijottaen omista ikkunoistaan ulos. Harryn käsi lepäsi aivan Percyn käden vieressä, keskellä penkkiä, mutta se olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla mailien päässä. Percyn mielessä kiersivät kymmenet eri skenaariot, joiden mukaan ilta olisi voinut sujua, eikä yksikään niistä päättynyt hiljaisuuteen.

Hämmentynyt taksikuski jätti heidät, kaksi tummiin mittatilaustyönä tehtyihin pukuihin sonnustautunutta nuorta miestä, ränsistyneen röttelön eteen. Hän tuijotti hetken Harryn tarjoamaa korttia ennen kuin kohautti harteitaan ja höyläsi siitä itselleen maksun. Vasta kun taksin takavalot lakkasivat näkymästä, Harry mutisi loitsun joka salli heidän läpäistä suojaukset.

Percy asetteli takkinsa huolellisesti henkariin ja suoristi rutinoituneesti myös Harryn takin kauluksen ennen kuin sulki vaatekaapin oven. Hän säpsähti nähdessään Harryn seisovan heti oven takana löysätty solmio kaulassaan.

"Pitkä ilta", Harry mutisi avaten paitansa ylimmän napin.

Percy nyökkäsi lannistuneena. Jälleen kerran hän ihmetteli, mitä oikein teki täällä. Hän astui askeleen sivummalle aikomuksenaan kiertää Harry, käydä ehkä suihkussa pesemässä pois pettymyksensä, mutta myös Harry otti askeleen sivulle ja Percy törmäsi häneen.

"Minne on noin kiire?" Harry kysyi, kun Percy löysi jälleen tasapainonsa ja kavahti Harrysta kauemmas punan levitessä hänen kasvoilleen.

"Suihkuun ja nukkumaan", Percy vastasi totuudenmukaisesti.

"Ai", Harry sanoi äänellä, joka kuulosti Percystä pettyneeltä.

Percy tuijotti hetken Harryn kysyviä silmiä, mutta pudotti sitten katseensa lattiaan ja livahti yläkertaan johtaviin portaisiin. Sulkiessaan kylpyhuoneen ovea hän kuuli Harryn askeleet portaissa ja väänsi messinkisen lukon kiinni.

Hän peseytyi kiirehtimättä käyden läpi jokaisen neliötuuman kehostaan. Turvallinen rutiini sai hänet rauhoittumaan aina siihen saakka, kunnes hän ajattelematta asiaa sen tarkemmin levitti Harryn hoitoainetta paksuihin kiharoihinsa. Sateenraikas tuoksu täytti hänen sieraimensa, ja hän joutui ottamaan tukea lämmenneestä kaakeliseinästä ettei olisi vajonnut lattialle.

Vesi jytisi marmorilaatoille, mutta Percyn korvissa humisi niin kovaa, ettei hän kuullut mitään. Hän tärisi kuin horkassa tajutessaan, että minä päivänä tahansa Harry saattaisi pyytää häntä muuttamaan pois. Oli ihme, että Percy oli saanut näinkin monta viikkoa, mutta tämä katastrofaalinen ilta oli viimeinen pisara.

Aikanaan yhteen muuttaminen oli tuntunut hyvältä ajatukselta. Ajatella, että hän, Percy Weasley, seurusteli Harry Potterin kanssa. Asui yhdessä Harry Potterin kanssa. Rakasteli joka ilta Harry Potterin kanssa. Ei Percy ollut Harryn maineesta kiinnostunut, ne ajat olivat jo jääneet, mutta se, että Harryn kaltainen mies halusi jakaa elämänsä Percyn kanssa... Se oli käsittämätöntä. Se oli jotain niin ällistyttävää, että päivä päivän jälkeen Percy epäili entistä enemmän vajonneensa lumottuun uneen, josta saattaisi herätä hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

Vasta viime aikoina Percy oli alkanut oivaltaa, ettei mikään hyvä jatkunut ikuisesti. He olivat liian erilaisia, eikä hän ollut tarpeeksi Harrylle. Vasta viime viikolla hän oli nolannut Harryn itsensä taikaministerin edessä höläyttämällä ääneen heidän molempien suostumuksen gaalaillallisille. Sitä edellisenä hän oli kavahtanut Harryn tartuttua hänen käteensä juuri, kun arvovaltainen delegaatio oli saapunut mannertenvälisellä porttiavaimella ministeriön aulaan. Kansainvälisen taikayhteistyön osastonjohtaja, Percyn oma esimies, oli väläyttänyt hänelle julmistuneen katseen ennen kuin oli kiirehtinyt toivottamaan vieraat tervetulleiksi.

Percy rutisti kasvonsa tuskalliseen irveeseen. Hän tiesi että oli häpeäksi Harrylle. Hän oli ollut mukana ministeriön sotkuissa ja aiheutti Harrylle vain hallaa. Eikä avuksi ollut sekään, että hän oli alkanut hermoilla julkisia esiintymisiä, sillä ei ollut enää vastuussa vain omasta maineestaan; nyt heitä oli kaksi.

Percy sammutti suihkun ja kuivasi itsensä vaikkeivät hänen silmänsä suostuneetkaan yhteistyöhön. Ja kun hän oli vetänyt pyjaman ylleen, hän seisoi hetken aloillaan ja vain hengitti. Ammensi sisimmästään voimaa. Kahlitsi epätoivonsa aisoihin ja sysäsi sen mielensä perukoille. Vielä yksi yö, ja sitten hän tekisi sen, mikä oli oikein. Vielä tämä yö yhteisessä kodissa, ja huomenna hän vapauttaisi Harryn etsimään jotain parempaa. Hän korjaisi tilanteen.

Vielä yksi yö.

Percy kurkisti kylpyhuoneen ovesta ja lipui hiljaa vierashuoneen suojiin, mutta ennätti tuskin sujahtaa viileiden lakanoiden väliin, kun vierashuoneen ovi avautui jälleen.

"Perc?"

Percy makasi aivan liikkumatta ja toivoi, että Harry menisi pois. Päätös oli ollut vaikea, eikä hän halunnut horjua siitä. Ovi sulkeutuikin, mutta sitten paljaiden jalkojen hiljaiset askeleet lähestyivät sänkyä.

"Miksi nukut täällä?" Harry kysyi laskien kätensä Percyn kyljelle.

Käsi tuntui lohdulliselta, mutta Percy ei kyennyt puhumaan. Hänen kurkkunsa tuntui oudolta, kuin umpeutuneelta, ja silmissä polttelivat kirotut kyyneleet. Hänen piti olla urhea, tehdä niin kuin on oikein. Harry ansaitsi jotain parempaa. Percy puristi peiton reunaa rystyset valkoisina.

"Sanoinko jotain väärin?" Harry kysyi karheasti, ja käden liike pysähtyi.

Merlin! Percy puristi silmänsä tiukasti umpeen, puri hammasta ja nielaisi. Pitäisikö kertoa totuus vai valehdella? Kuinka paljon enemmän sattuisi pysyä rehellisenä ja taistella asiasta Harryn kanssa. Helpompi kai olisi jäätyä, rapsahtaa pois kuin kuihtunut oksa. Tarpeettomana karsittu.

"Parempi että menet nukkumaan", Percy onnistui sopertamaan miten kuten. Ääni ei kuitenkaan ollut niin vakaa kuin sen olisi halunnut olevan, ja Harryn terävä henkäys leikkasi pimeää ilmaa.

"Itketkö sinä?" Harry painautui koko pituudeltaan Percyn selkää vasten ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille. "Percy, mikä on hätänä?"

"Ei mikään!" Percy sanoi nopeasti ja pakotti äänensä tasaiseksi. "Olen vain väsynyt. Sinulla on huomenna töitä ja minulla..."

Percyn ääni hiipui kuulumattomiin ja vasta Harryn kysyttyä hän sai kakisteltua lauseensa loppuun. Harry jäykistyi aloilleen, ja Percy tunsi tämän rinnan kohoilevan kiivaammin hengityksen tahdissa. Ainakin kahden sekunnin välein, Percy arvioi.

"Pakattavaa?"

"Sinunkin täytyy myöntää, että meidän suhteemme on tullut päätökseen", Percy tokaisi. "Lupaan lähteä ilman turhaa hälinää. Kenenkään ei tarvitse tietää."

"Pirunko väliä muista on!" Harry älähti ja nousi istualleen. "Miksi?"

"Miksikö?" Percy kysyi yllättyneenä ja nousi hänkin istualleen. "Sinä tarvitset rinnallesi jonkun sopivamman ja sulavamman. Jonkun mielenkiintoisemman."

Percy oli sanonut liikaa, enemmän kuin oli tarkoittanut, ja painoi kämmenensä harmistuneena silmilleen. Harry pysyi kuitenkin hiljaa, sytytti vain yöpöydän lampun hukuttamaan heidät pehmeään valoon. Percy, räpyteltyään itsensä näkeväksi, huomasi Harryn olevan edelleen pukeissa, tosin pelkässä aluspaidassa. Hän näytti loukkaantuneelta. Percy laski häkeltyneenä katseensa.

"Kai minä itse tiedän mitä tarvitsen", Harry sanoi hitaasti. "Tarvitsen sinut."

"Mutta onnistun aina vain nolaamaan sinut", Percy puhui käsilleen.

"Vähät minä mistään nolaamisista välitän!" Harry puuskahti.

"Mutta tänäänkin ravintolassa —" Percy aloitti, mutta Harry keskeytti hänet.

"Arvasin että pahastuisit siitä. Olen pahoillani", Harry selitti ja tarttui Percyn käteen. "Haluan oikeasti tietää lisää dervisseistä, mutta oli vain kiire kotiin sieltä hälinästä."

"Ihanko tosissaan sinua ei haitannut se kommellus ministeriössä?" Percy varmisti hämillään.

"Ei haitannut", Harry vakuutti.

"Sinun asemassasi pitäisi olla tarkempi, kenen kanssa —" Percy aloitti, mutta Harry painoi sormensa hänen huulilleen.

"Minä rakastan sinua", Harry sanoi vakaasti ja vangitsi Percyn katseen omallaan. "Juuri sinua, enkä ketään muuta."

"Mutta —" Percy aloitti.

Harry keskeytti jälleen Percyn alkavan selityksen suutelemalla tätä suoraan huulille. Toisenkin kerran. Sitten hän kömpi itsekin peiton alle ja veti Percyn vierelleen makaamaan.

"Mmm, lämmintä", Harry kuiskasi ja vipelsi varpaillaan pitkin Percyn sääriä nostaen flanellista lahjetta aina polveen asti.

"Olin kuumassa suihkussa", Percy selitti ja veti peiton paremmin heidän ylleen ennen kuin kurottui sammuttamaan valon.

"Ei se siitä johdu", Harry mutisi ja työnsi nenänsä Percyn kaulaan.

Percy hymyili ja suuteli Harryn otsaa. "Niistä dervisseistä: Mevlevi-veljeskunta perustettiin 1200-luvulla..."

Harry purskahti nauramaan ja laski päänsä Percyn rinnalle kuuntelemaan tämän kaikuvaa ääntä. Kaikki oli jälleen hyvin.


End file.
